Smelter Demon
The Smelter Demon is an optional boss in Dark Souls II. Location The Smelter Demon is found in the Iron Keep, in a circular room after crossing the drawbridge in the wide open lava area with several Alonne Knights. Description The Smelter Demon is similar to the Iron Golem in Dark Souls in that the Demon is a construct made of iron that has been animated through some means. His body is made entirely of iron except for a portion of his chest, which is hollow and exposes a core of flames. The Smelter Demon was responsible for the death of the Iron King, and the fall of his kingdom.Smelter Demon Soul item description Strategy #High fire resistance is recommended for this boss fight as the Smelter Demon will intensify the fire in his torso which will continuously damage the player if they are too close. After receiving more damage, he will stab his sword in his flaming body (this doesn't affect the health of the Smelter Demon) and the sword will catch fire, making its attacks deal fire damage. Reducing the boss to below 50% health fast enough will cause him to skip intensifying fire and go straight to buffing the sword, effectively reducing his damage output). #Being a ranged character will greatly reduce the difficulty of this boss fight as most of his attacks can be easily dodged and the boss himself isn't too fast, allowing the player to do a great amount of damage. #Summoning Lucatiel and letting her tank the boss is a great strategy for both ranged and melee characters, but she won't last long as her shield doesn't have 100% physical reduction and she doesn't defend very often. However, she will likely survive until the boss stabs his sword into his chest. #A Gyrm Greatshield will enable the player to negate the fire damage once the Smelter Demon ignites his sword, drastically decreasing the difficulty of the fight. #Using a Lifegem will mitigate the damage inflicted by being close to the Smelter Demon when he strengthens the flame in his torso. #The Smelter Demon can execute a damaging Area of Effect attack a few seconds after he lands from his jumping attack which can catch players off-guard. If the player is using spells/miracles/hexes, they won't have to deal with the fire damage inflicted by staying close to the Smelter Demon. If the player uses offensive miracles, they might want to cast it one at a time because of the delayed casting time of the spell; if they attempt to cast another one, the Smelter Demon would probably connect a hit. Depending on the cast time delay of the spell the player uses, they can connect two hits (Great Heavy Soul Arrow) or one (Soul Vortex). The player might want to avoid blocking the Smelter Demon's attacks if they don't have high fire resistance, especially when the boss infuses his weapon. Summoning *Lucatiel of Mirrah can be summoned for this fight. Boss information Attacks *'Overhead Slam': Holds his weapon with both hands and performs an overhead slam. If in the phase while the demon's sword is on fire, then it will shoot out a trail of flames. *'Lunge': Charges at the player and thrusts his sword towards the player. *'Double Strike': Swings his sword twice in a row, sometimes follows up with a jumping attack. *'Jumping attack': Leaps towards the player and plunges his sword in the ground for a while. May decide to do an AoE explosion attack or simply take the sword out of the ground. *'Flame Aura': After some health has been taken off the demon, will start an animation and buff himself up. This buff gives a flame aura that does damage while the player is really close to the demon. *'Fire Blade': Stabs his belly with his sword and imbues it with fire. Defenses Drops Notes *By burning a Bonfire Ascetic at the Threshold Bridge bonfire, the Smelter Demon can be respawned. *The Smelter Demon Set will be sold by Maughlin the Armorer in Majula after defeating the Smelter Demon. *Returning to the Demon's arena after his defeat and resting at a bonfire will spawn a Pursuer. Trivia *The Smelter Demon shares the same battle theme as the Ruin Sentinels. Gallery SotFS SmelterDemon.jpg smelter demon.jpg|The player faces the Smelter Demon size comparison smelter.jpg|Size comparison smelter demon art book.jpg|Smelter Demon art book Smelter Demon.jpg|Close up of the Smelter Demon Videos Dark Souls 2 - Smelter Demon (Melee) Shield Dark Souls 2 - Smelter Demon (Melee) Power Stance Let's play Dark souls II - 79 - Boss fight!!! Smelter Demon and how to fight him with magic Music References pl:Demon Kuźni Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls II: Enemy Pages Missing Data